In recent years, a technique of attaching an input device referred to as a touch panel or a touch sensor to a display surface side of a display and detecting and outputting an input position when input operations are performed by contacting the touch panel with a finger or an input tool such as a touch pen has been known. Since such displays including a touch panel do not require input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse and a keypad, they are widely used in portable information terminals such as mobile phones in addition to computers.
One detecting method for detecting contact positions at which a finger or the like has contacted the touch panel is the electrostatic capacitance method. In an electrostatic capacitive touch panel, a plurality of capacitive elements each made up of a pair of electrodes arranged to be opposed to each other with a dielectric layer interposed therebetween, that is, made up of a driving electrode and a detecting electrode are provided in a plane of the touch panel. Then, the input positions are detected by utilizing the characteristics that the electrostatic capacitance of capacitive elements changes when performing input operations by contacting the capacitive elements with a finger or an input tool such as a touch pen.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-253263 (Patent Document 1) recites a touch panel having a first conductive portion including a plurality of first grid electrodes connected in a first direction and a second conductive portion including a plurality of second grid electrodes connected in a second direction. Patent Document 1 recites that the first conductive portion and the second conductive portion are formed by forming a metallic material (silver). Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-197576 (Patent Document 2) recites a display including detecting electrodes arranged on a surface opposing driving electrodes and separately arranged at a pitch which corresponds to a multiple of a natural number of pixels in one direction of aligning pixels electrodes.